


Mutual Desires (For Science)

by WinterIsComing



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Antonia 'Toni' Stark, Don't forget the sex, Don't talk about Fury, F/M, For Science!, Genderswap, I Don't Even Know, Lab Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Science, Sex, always a girl!Tony, because science makes everything hot, girl!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterIsComing/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on a prompt that I thought of last night. The idea is if Toni Stark was a woman. Ever since the Avengers, Toni and Bruce have been best friends, spending almost every waking moment in a lab of some form or another. It is often that irrational and erotic thoughts cross their minds about their partner in science until one day, Toni just couldn't control her lust for Bruce and longer. They justify their mutual desire for one another by unconvincingly telling themselves that it's for science.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mutual Desires (For Science)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt that I thought of last night. The idea is if Toni Stark was a woman. Ever since the Avengers, Toni and Bruce have been best friends, spending almost every waking moment in a lab of some form or another. It is often that irrational and erotic thoughts cross their minds about their partner in science until one day, Toni just couldn't control her lust for Bruce and longer. They justify their mutual desire for one another by unconvincingly telling themselves that it's for science.

Toni Stark is a girl who always got what she wanted. She could have anything that money could buy and in most causes she could have what money _couldn't_ buy. However, there was one thing that Toni Stark wanted but for the love of her, could not have. Doctor Bruce Banner. Ever since the assembling of the Avengers, Toni and Bruce had become inseparable, barely spending a day apart. Even when Toni had to travel away from home for business, Bruce would often accompany her and on the rare occasion mumbled something about her looking fucking hot in a short black dress skirt and a tightly fitting blazer that she always wore to the meetings. To anyone else, Bruce and Toni were good friends but Toni was always going to want more than that. She wanted nothing more than to kiss Bruce's dusty pink lips and slip a hand below the waist band of those loose fitting trousers he was so fond of wear, the pants that left far too much to Toni's imagination.

 

Bruce Banner came across as a simple man with an inner demon that had a grudge match that could level an entire city. Bruce had moved in to Stark Towers with Toni instead of moving into the Avengers mansion with the rest of the team, because spending that much time away from Toni simply wasn't an option for him. They spend most of their time together up in Toni's new workshop on the top R&D levels of the towers. It most contained mostly tools and work benches, with wires and scraps metal strewn across the place but when Bruce accepted Toni's invitation to move into the towers with her, she had a science laboratory and a medical clinic installed for Bruce's benefit. Bruce marvelled at the girt that Toni had given to him, most of the technology in the medical clinic alone wouldn’t be available the public for at least ten years, he thought. Bruce loved Toni's attitude towards everything; if it's broken, fix it and if it's not broken, fix it although it was often that Toni found herself in a predicament by following this practice. Toni often tried to use this method on people, never seemed to work out. With this motto in mind however, Toni spend majority of her time building and improving her suits. She had been building the Mark VII that was stronger and more bad ass than any other suit she has previously built but due to her little hiccup last week where she almost blew up the entire building, under Fury's orders, she had been forbidden from touching any of her tools for two weeks. She was still allowed in her workshop but only under Bruce's supervision. Working with the StarkPad was all that was permitted.

Toni and Bruce had spent their evening in the workshop, both busy with their own projects as they batted a hearty conversation back and forth between them. Toni was tapping away furiously on her tablet making adjustments to the brightness of her arc reactor- the harsh blue light was forever keeping her up all night, _not that she slept much anyway_ \- while Bruce was working on a cure for carbon monoxide poisoning. The cure seemed simple enough and, it was in fact. The idea for the cure was that it would be in the form of a gas, for the casualty to inhale and it would be absorbed into the blood stream to cancel out any carbon monoxide that may have infiltrated the blood stream. Simple enough if your mind was in the right place. However, Bruce couldn't concentrate on his work or his studies. The only thing that seemed to be of any interest to him was Toni and the way her dark brown bangs caressed her face or the light blue haze that the arc reactor emitted onto her bare flesh of her neck. It was taking every ounce of effort Bruce possessed not to cross the room and tear Toni's shirt of her chest. He wanted nothing more than to throw her down onto the lab table and fuck her senseless.

 

Toni doesn't miss the glances that Bruce keeps throwing in her direction, his eyes lustful and _hungry_. Nor does she miss his wandering eyes that always land on her chest that is rising and falling with each breath. Toni can't focus on her work, she doesn't _want_ to focus on her work. She has ran every possible scenario through her head, each one ending in in rough, hot sex and in very few instances do they even make it to the bedroom. Every scenario appeals to Toni and the thought alone of having Bruce on top of her with his hot breath against her ears creates a familiar throbbing feeling in her lower abdomen and slickness between her legs. Images of Bruce invade her mind at every available opportunity, when she's in the shower, when she's in meetings, even when she is lying beside somebody else. And _God_ how she wishes these dreams were a reality, even just a kiss to silence the growing want, _need._ She puts down her tablet on the table, with the knowledge that she won't get anything more accomplished. She hops down from her stool and takes a few long strides across the room until she is standing behind Bruce.

“Doctor Banner,” she purrs in his ear and Bruce can't help but shiver. “I think we should eat. We've been in here all evening and haven't eaten at all. What would you like?” Bruce swallows. Hard.

“I... Eh... It's your choice this evening, Toni, remember?” He manages to choke. His breathing was heavy and the closeness of Toni wasn't doing much for the growing expanse in his trousers. He tried to remain calm and keep his usual composure, he could only hope that Toni wouldn't pick up on his unsteady voice but Toni never misses a beat.

“Well, I know what I want,” she informs him as she snakes an arm around Bruce, settling it on his lower abdomen a little too close. “But,” she breathes, “I don't think I'll find it on any menu.” She tells him as her hand dips lower, and grazes ever so gently over the tenting in Bruce's pants. Bruce's breath hitches at the slight friction and he drops the test tube that he had in his hand onto the counter. _Doctor Banner was never so clumsy,_ she thought to herself. Toni allows a smirk to play on her lips as she draws out another reaction from her best friend by drawing her hand upwards again, stopping this time over his erection and pressing against it. Bruce rolls his hips up against her touch trying relieve himself by creating some much needed friction but Toni pulls her hands back to his stomach. Toni turns Bruce so that they are face, Bruce's pupils are dilated and he focuses on trying to relax. It doesn't make it any easier for him to do so when Toni pushes him back against the counter and reaches forward to kiss him, a hungry kiss full of such passion and desire that Bruce can't help but return with equally as much need and urgency.

 

Toni's hands took a firm grasp of Bruce's lapels of his shirt and pulled him closer, their bodies now impossibly close, their body heat mingling. Toni's mind is clouded by the smell of Bruce; his husky smell makes her feel light headed. Bruce had one hand gripping Toni's waist and the other on the small of her back, bringing her closer to him. Toni bites Bruce's lower lip and tugs on it with just a precise amount of force to extract a low moan from Bruce. She pulls back and leans her forehead against Bruce's. Their breath is laboured and they are quiet for a few moments to allow it to steady itself out. Toni is the first to break the silence.

“Bruce,” she breaths. She opens her eyes to find his eyes curiously watching her face. Bruce holds her gaze, never allowing her chocolate coloured eyes to fall from his. Toni places her hands on either side of Bruce's face, her touches careful and gentle. She leans her body against his, pushing him back against the counter but her gaze never falters, barely blinking and never looking away from Bruce.

“Toni, I don't... I'm not sure I can even do this.” He confesses. There is disappointment in his eyes along with an array of other emotions; lust, desire, excitement.

“I think if there was going to be any appearance from the big guy it would have happened for sure by now. You're heart rate has gone through the roof.” She informed him with a soft laugh.

“You could get hurt, Toni-”

“It's a risk I'm willing to take.” She cuts in.

“That's an idiotic notion and you know it as well as I do. If Fury found out he'd flip. I'd be putting a lot of people in danger.”

“Bruce, you aren't convincing anyone here, I doubt you're even convincing yourself right now. And please don't bring Fury in to this, that's enough to make me feel nauseous.” Bruce let out a frustrated sigh. He knew there was no winning with Toni but there was some truth in what she was saying. Bruce certainly wasn't convincing himself. For Toni, would be more than willing to risk a run in with the Hulk- the other guy. Bruce didn't want a lot of things, he lived for the basics but until now, he had never wanted anything so much in his life. He wanted Toni, that was a given. He wanted to rid her of every item of clothing and explore her entire body with his tongue. He wanted to run careful finger across her body and make her buck and writhe under his touch. He wanted to fuck her into oblivion while whispering sweet nothings into her ear and fall asleep with his body cocooned around her delicate form.

“Since your little accident, you haven't had sex, right?” Toni quizzed Bruce. He nodded. “Well think of this as a sort of... Experiment.” Toni's eyes glistened. She knew she had him now.

“For science?” Bruce asked her.

“For science,” She confirmed.

 

That was all Bruce needed. In a flash, their positions had been reversed. Toni's small frame was now leaning against the counter and Bruce was now kissing her lush red lips with some force. Toni's fingers twisted themselves into the curls of Bruce's hair and Toni swept her moist tongue along Bruce's bottom lip coaxing his lips apart. Bruce ran his hands teasingly up Toni's side before he slowly began to unbutton the thin cotton shirt that concealed her chest. Once it was unbuttoned, he broke his lips free of their needy kiss to planted soft kisses along her cheek bones, down her jaw and neck until he reached the hollow of her neck.

“JARVIS?” Toni called out breathlessly to her invisible AI.

“ _Yes, Ma'am._ ”

“Be a doll will you and keep an eye on Doctor Banner's heart rate. Give us a heads up if you think he's going to Hulk out.” She laughed, humouring Banner.

 _“Very well, Ma'am.”_ Bruce let out a small laugh of his own, letting out an internal sigh, happy that the AI wouldn't ask questions. His hands made their way to the back of Toni's thighs, squeezing her ass playfully as they passed over. He lifted her up and slid her on to the counter behind her. He unclipped her lace bra, allowing it to fall loose to reveal her round C-cup beasts. He moved his attention to her breasts, taking one in his hand, squeezing it and rolling her erect nipple between his fingers and running his mouth over the other. Toni sucked in a sharp breath at the contact between Bruce's teeth and her nipple. Toni pulled on his hair to bring him back up to kiss her. The throbbing between Toni's legs was getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Bruce,” Toni panted, her voice becoming hoarse. Toni's skin felt as though it was on fire as Bruce trailed his hands over her breasts, down over the smooth skin of her stomach until the settled on her hips. He pulled at the waist band of her jeans, teasing her for a moment until he pushed her back onto the counter, knocking test tubes onto the floor. Understanding Bruce's motives, Toni arched her hips off of the counter to make the removal of her jeans easier.

 

The cool air of the room raised Goosebumps across her skin. Bruce leaned in and took hold of Toni's lace panties with his teeth, tearing them and pulled them free of Toni. Throwing the panties over his shoulder he leant in once more planting soft kisses up the inside of her legs.

Toni laughed and pouted, “I liked those,” and receives a soft laugh from Bruce in return. She looks fucking beautiful, spread out on this counter half naked and whimpering, Bruce thought. Without further ado, he slipped a finger into her already slick pussy.

“You're so wet, Toni,” Bruce revelled in the knowledge that he done this to her. He thrust his finger into her, slipping in another after several strokes, and then another. Bruce felt her inside clenching around his fingers so he increased his pace and used his tongue to lick and flick her clit until it sent her over the edge.

“Oh, fuck, Bruce. Bruce!” She cried out, her back arching up off the table and her eyes rolling back into her head. Bruce continued thrusting his fingers into her, allowing her to ride out her orgasm.

 

She collapsed back against the counter, panting and breathing heavily. Every muscle in her body ached and she felt so _sleepy._ She gave herself only a few moments to recover before she slipped from the counter and captured Bruce in a fierce kiss, walking him backwards until his back hit into the wall of the workshop. She broke away from Bruce to pull his shirt up and over his head, before finding herself in awe at the sight in front of her. She reached down between Bruce's legs to give his cock some much needed attention. Bruce moaned loudly against the contact and leant his head back against the wall. Toni made her way down Bruce's chest before falling gracefully on to her knees before Bruce, his crotch now eye level. She unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down to his ankles along with his boxers. She helped him step out of them before she turned her attention back to Bruce's now fully erect cock.

“My, my Bruce. I understand now why you wear such baggy trousers to cover this bad boy.” Toni teased. Toni took Bruce's exceptionally large member into her hand, running her tongue over his tip with caused Bruce to grunt and moan Toni's name in unison. Toni kissed down the length of this shaft. Bruce rolled his hips forward, craving the attention that Toni was giving to his throbbing length. “Now, now, Doctor Banner. Patience is the virtue.” Toni chimed and flashed a sexy smile up to the good Doctor. “I did wonder if there was some resemblance between you and the other guy,” she added, her voice silky sweet. She flicked her tongue over his tip again before she pushed forward taking as much as she could of Bruce into her mouth. Bruce cursed as Toni's hand worked in synchronisation with her mouth, running gentle fingers along the underside of Bruce’s cock. Her tongue swirled and flicked against the flesh in her mouth as she pulled her head back and pushed forward again with more force, the tip of Bruce's large member hitting the back of her throat. Bruce was thrusting his hips forward to meet Toni, moaning and panting, his moan's getting louder with each thrust. Toni deep throated him a few more times before Bruce made an attempt to speak.

“Toni, I... Fuck.” Bruce choked out. Toni understood what she was getting and pulled back completely, before standing up and kissing Bruce.

 

Bruce reversed their positions so Toni was now against the wall. He lifted her off the floor and held her up so she could wrap her slim legs around his waist.  He lined himself up and pushed in. Toni cried out as a jolt of pure pleasure shot through her body. She ground her hips against Bruce who was picking up the pace, each thrust with more force than the last. It wasn't long before Toni was shrieking and Bruce was grunting into the hollow of Toni's neck.

“Fuck, Bruce! Fuck!” She cried out and Bruce understood. Her insides pulsed, and her inner wall clenched around Bruce. Bruce kept up his speed and pounded Toni harder into the wall behind. Bruce was as close as Toni was when Toni finally reached her second climax and the convulsing walls of her insides sent him over the edge. They came crying out to one another before Bruce collapsed against her, both of them leaning into the wall. Their breath was laboured and the aroma of sex and sweat was all that could be smelt throughout the workshop. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Bruce started laughing gently into Toni's ear.

“ _For science,_ ” he chuckled, pulling back and turning to put his back against the wall. Toni was still in his arms as he slid down the wall, and when he reached the floor, she readjusted herself so that she was curled under his arm.

“For science,” she muttered before allowing sleep to envelope her.


End file.
